Cats and Dogs
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: The volturi have been hiding something. Now it has escaped. what happens when this unknown creature stumbles upon the Cullens, and what happens if Embry imprints. the Volturi will want it back!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Jacob's POV**

It was a cold stormy day in Forks and Bella was waiting to hear Jake's latest news on the pack. She stood outside the Cullen's house with Renesmee wrapped and all I could think about was how much the little girl meant to me, her beautiful eyes were like the centre of my world and I couldn't look away. She was my imprint.

"Hey Bella, hey Nessie" I said and watched as Bella scowled at me.

"Hey Jake, so what's the latest?"

I smiled at her bluntness; she was always straight to the point. But as I looked at her golden eyes I couldn't help but feel unnerved.

"Everyone's depressed" I said with a frown.

"Oh, whys that?" she asked and Nessie squirmed in her arms to be put down.

When she reached me I tossed her up onto my shoulders and she started to pull on my hair.

"Embry is kind of grouchy lately"

"Is this about him not imprinting?"

I nodded. Almost every werewolf had imprinted, all except Embry. Embry was desperate to find his soul mate so that he could feel the joy that the others felt. His attitude got worst every single day that he wasn't able to find his imprint, and because of the mind reading skill that the werewolves possess everyone else felt his frustration.

"Don't worry Jake I'm sure he will find his imprint soon"

I really hoped he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica's POV

The longer I was on the plane the more anxious I became; the trip was taking too long. We should have landed by now.

I was desperate to get as far away as I could from Italy, and as fast as I could without them finding me.

When the plane finally landed it seemed that it took quite some time to actually get off the plane, and without any money it took me a while to get away from the airport.

Twenty miles away from the airport I came across an abandoned motorcycle, the keys were in the ignition and I couldn't sense anyone in the area that it might have belonged to. Smiling at my new found luck I climbed onto the bike a drove at full speed.

"Come on Angelica, think, what's your next move?" I said to myself.

Then I had an idea I would go to the nearest town and blend in with the folk.

With my new idea I drove up the road until I came to a sign that said Welcome to Forks. The place was covered with large forests and I thought to myself that this place would be perfect.

I stopped the bike and decided to think about what I should do next. And I made a mental list.

What to do

Find place to sleep

Go to school (I'm seventeen so I need to seem like an ordinary teenager)

Get a job

Stay hidden

With my list made I got back on my bike to start crossing things off.

Jacob's POV

A forren scent hit my nose as I was patrolling, it smelt completely new and unlike anything I had ever smelt before.

Racing back to La Push I sent the news mentally to the rest of the Quileute wolves.

Shifting back into my human form I saw the others doing the same. Three other wolves had turned up, Sam, Paul and Jared. They were all staring at me expectantly.

"What did you smell?" asked Sam his deep voice almost commanding even though he was no longer my Alpha.

"I do not know what it is, It was like nothing we have ever come across before" I said my voice almost sounding like a growl.

"So it could be a threat?" said Paul.

"Maybe, whatever it is will have to be monitored" I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I will need to consult the Cullens they may know and may recognise the scent" as I said this I shifted and ran off into the forest.

Bella's POV

I saw Jacob approaching the house and smiled, he was most likely coming to see Renesmee.

"Hey Jake, Renesmee isn't here she's out with Carlisle and Esme" I shouted as he entered the house.

His face was serious as he spoke "I'm not here to see her, I'm looking for Edward"

I was confused but didn't need to call for Edward as he had heard Jacob and was already in the room.

"Interesting" said Edward.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jacob has come across a new scent that he and the pack do not recognise; it is strange as I don't recognise it either. It is a new scent that I or any of us have come across before; we will also keep an eye out for any trouble that may be caused by the owner of this scent"

I thought to myself what could be so dangerous about one person emitting a new scent that no one recognised, after all it wasn't like it was an army. I shuddered at the thought of an army, the new born army created by Victoria was still a permanent horror stuck in my mind.

Whatever was creating the scent had better not be a threat otherwise the wolves and vamps would have to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica's POV

I had just gotten a form from the local high school, and was filling it in on the side of the road when I realised I didn't know how I was going to find somewhere to stay. Obviously there weren't going to be a bunch of rooms to rent in this small town so the next issue would be finding one, then actually getting the owner to let me stay.

Wandering through town I tried to think of how I could find a place to stay.

When I spotted a sign in a store window.

Room for rent

Small single bedroom, already decorated, reasonable rent and appliers are required to pay for food.

If interested call Police Chief Swan

Underneath the short ad was a phone number, so with the small amount of change in my pocket I made the call.

Police Chief Swan picked up on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hi, I was just wondering about that room you have for rent" I said suddenly becoming nervous.

"Oh sure, why don't you come on over and I can interview you. And you can check out the place" he said.

"Thanks Mr Swan"

"Please, call me Charlie"

After telling me the address he hung up and I walked back to my bike, the first item on my list was close to being checked off.

I smiled to myself; I could actually have a normal life without worrying about them.

Half an hour later I was parked outside a small house. The door needed repainting and the windows could use with a clean but other than those few flaws it actually looked quite cosy.

I knocked on the door and it was soon opened by a tall, pale guy with dark hair and a moustache.

"Hi you must be Charlie" I said holding out my hand and he shook it.

"And you must be… oh sorry I never got your name" he said running his hands through his hair obviously nervous.

"Angelica"

"Well it's nice to meet you Angelica"

He gestured for me to come in and as soon as I got past the door I noticed the shot gun leaning against the wall.

I tried to calm down, telling myself that he was a cop and most likely used that while he was on duty.

The house looked as cosy on the inside as it did on the outside; the living room was small but had a TV and sofa. And connected to the living room was a kitchen that had all the basic features that would be required for cooking. The fridge looked like it needed a good clean but other than that it seemed to be working.

"So what's your last name?" was Charlie's first question as I finished my observations.

"Martins" I replied.

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Why do you need a room?"

"I've just moved to Forks".

Charlie seemed to think about this. "Where's all you luggage" he asked.

"I don't have any"

He seemed surprised. "So those are you only clothes".

I only nodded.

"I might have some clothes that will fit you, they were my daughters and she was about your age"

I was shocked at his generosity. "Thanks, so do I get to stay?"

He smiled. "Sure I can't see why not"

I was suddenly curious. "Why are you renting the room?"

"My daughter just moved out a few months ago and I just feel really lonely, she's all grown up now married to her high school sweet heart she even has a kid. And also I need help with cooking never really been any good at stuff like that"

I laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry I can cook, mostly Italian food but I'm sure I can make other stuff"

"Where did you learn to cook Italian Food?"

"Italy"

He laughed and I joined in.

He lead me upstairs and directed me to the room I was to be staying in. the ad had been correct as it was already well furnished with a bed and a closet. There was also a bunch of Cds and books on a shelf against the wall.

"Do these belong to your daughter?" I asked

"They used to but apparently her new husband already has all of the same ones"

He opened a closet and showed me all of his daughter's clothes, they looked the right size and I thanked him as he left the room.

The next day I returned the form to the school and was allowed to start my classes.

My classes were…

Period one: English lit'

Period two: Biology

Period three: Calculus

Period four: Gym

Period five: Sociology

I went to my first class and was intrigued by how interesting I found it. My mind absorbed all the facts like and sponge and when it came to gym I was overly excited.

We were playing basketball and I found the game exhilarating as I learnt the rules, my stamina was very high and helped my team win the game.

The day was a great experience and I was looking forward to getting back to my new home a relaxing.

Jacob's POV

The scent was close to human population and that made me nervous, it could be praying on the humans and I wouldn't let that happen. People could be at risk and it was mine and the packs duty to protect them.

I tracked the scent until I got to the school, to avoid being seen I hid in the forests and noticed this wasn't where the trail ended so I continued to follow it.

The scent was also followed by a trace of gas, so I assumed the creature was riding in a vehicle.

And then the trail ended.

The scent had lead me to Charlie's house. This sent off alarm bells in my head and I began to worry about Charlie's, and Bella's safety.

I raced to the Cullen's home as fast as I could in my wolf form. And in no time at all I was returning to my human form and putting my clothes on.

"Edward!" I shouted.

Edward appeared and I knew he could hear what I was thinking, his face immediately turned into a look of concern.

Bella who had most likely heard my shouting and a bunch of other Cullens appeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice.

Before I could speak Edward told her. "The new scent was traced to Charlie's house".

Bella gasped. "What is it doing round there"

Edward and I both shrugged.

"I will ask Charlie about it when I visit him tomorrow" said Bella.

Bella's POV

The next day I arrived at Charlie's house and noticed Motorcycle tires in the driveway.

I let myself in and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee cradled between his hands.

"Hey bells" he said when he saw me.

"Hey Dad" I smiled.

"You should have got here earlier, you would have met Angelica" he said after taking another sip of his coffee.

"Who's Angelica" I asked, maybe this was who was causing the scent, and I could smell it round the house like bad cologne.

"She's this sweet girl who's renting your old room; she left for school a few minutes ago. Can't say I agree with her riding that damn motor cycle though"

So this Angelica was most likely causing the scent.

"Dad, I need to tell you something about Angelica" I said and saw the confusion on his face.

"But you said you didn't know who she is"

"It's just a hunch, but I believe she is the one causing the wolves to go on high alert. They scented something new and are worried that it could be a risk to the human population. I just want you to ask her a few questions to find out more about her, and then maybe we can find out why she is here"

"Okay, if she might be dangerous. But to be honest she just seemed like a lost kid in need of some help" he said his voice taking on a sympathetic tone.

"It could all be an act"

He just shook his head.

"Please just check"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek "Okay bells".


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I returned the next day and again Charlie was alone.

"Hey Dad, so did you ask her anything?"

"Yeah, and I don't think it will be any use to you. It was just a normal story about an unfortunate girl" he said.

"Did she tell you where she was from?" I asked and he sighed clearly annoyed that I still wanted to interrogate him about Angelica.

"Yeah, she's from Italy" he said and sat on the sofa.

I suddenly became stiff; if she was from Italy she could be involved with the Volturi. The idea that the Volturi were back made fear fill my thoughts and I was terrified for the safety of my family both vampire and werewolf.

"Why didn't she come here with parents?" I asked.

He shrugged "she never said".

This made me think, she obviously had something to hide and she was from Italy.

"She did used to live with this guy called Aro" Charlie announced and my mind froze.

No it couldn't be, but Aro wasn't a common name. Crap.

"I got to go now Dad, have fun at work" I shouted as I ran from the house at a human speed.

I ran the rest of the way to the Cullen's house at vampire speed and when I got there Edward was waiting for me.

"Edward this is bad" I said.

"What is it?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"The person who is staying with Charlie is from the Volturi"

Edward grew tense and he shouted for everyone to meet him outside; once he was outside he shouted for Jacob to come.

Five minutes later and everyone was waiting.

"Edward, Bella what's going on?" said Carlisle.

"The visitor is from the Volturi" I said.

Carlisle shook his head "we would recognise the scent and Alice would have saw them decide to come here, she can't even see this visitor"

"So it's like me" said Jacob.

"It's a she and yes she might be like you" I said and thought about it. "But we still don't recognise the scent and her scent is all over Charlie's place".

"Hey maybe if we piss her off enough she might shift, that's how it works for us sometimes and since she's like us maybe she's a shifter too" Jacob announced.

"And how would you do this?" asked Carlisle.

"If she's anything like us she will get angry when she is trapped. Animals hate being trapped so I suggest we surround her in the woods, and by we I mean some of my pack she would probably react stronger to other animals surrounding her"

I frowned "I don't like this, what if she's dangerous?"

"Don't worry there will be four of us and one of her, she won't be able to hurt us"

"And don't hurt her either; Charlie seems to have grown fond of her. Only do what is necessary" I said and Jake grinned.

"Don't worry about it, no one will get hurt" he said

Angelica's POV

I was just getting back from school when I felt the urge to go for a walk. So I crossed the street from Charlie's house and went into the forest for a stroll.

The forest was large and the rustling of the leaves calmed my nerves, memories of Aro sometimes made me stressed and being out in the wilderness and on my own helped keep me calm. I walked further and further into the woods just thinking about how much better my life was now that I was away from Italy, how easy it was just to be me and have a normal life.

I heard a twig snap and suddenly became alert. There was someone out there and fear took over as I thought it was them coming to get me.

"Who's there?" my voice was high pitched and showed my fear. And without thinking I walked faster further into the woods, trying to get away from whatever was out there.

Then I saw them.

Four giant wolves as big as bears coming out of the trees, they were huge and my fear grew. They may not be them but they were still dangerous.

I kept my eyes on them and slowly took a few steps back; I tried not to make any sudden movements that may cause the beasts to strike at me. They kept getting closer and closer, and I kept slowly moving further away from them. They didn't do anything, they just kept coming closer, and were looking at me as if they expected me to run and give their hunt more of a thrill.

I took another step and my back pressed against a tree.

I was trapped.

The grey one moved closer to me and the large brown one turned to it and growled, as if it was telling it not to attack. But it was too late the grey wolf didn't listen and clawed my leg.

I screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

My body began to shake and I knew what happened every time Aro caused me to bleed was happening now. My body suddenly became furry and in a few seconds I was a sleek, Black Panther and I was snarling at the grey wolf that had caused me pain. The pain had angered me and I was ready for a fight.

I pounced onto the grey wolf and began to fight it. The other wolves pounced on to me and I began to fight my way free from them.

The Brown wolf knocked me over and pressed his paws into my chest and I couldn't breathe. The longer I was without air the more light headed I became until I was slipping into darkness and thinking that this might be the end.

Jacob's POV

I shifted back once the girl was unconscious and back in human form and so did the others.

"Wow a cat" said Paul.

I glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that, she was much bigger than I had anticipated and she could have killed you if we hadn't intervened" I growled at Paul and picked up her now smaller form.

"I'm taking her to the Cullen's as she is involved with the Volturi" at the mention of the Volturi they all growled.

"She is dangerous if she is involved with them, we should just destroy her now" said Sam.

"No Bella wants to talk to her and she may not be a threat if she is like us" I said and began to run in human form with the naked Cat shifter in my arms.

When I got to the Cullen's they were all shocked to see the girl passed out and naked in my arms with a bleeding leg.

Carlisle was the first to approach.

"What happened" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, the very idea that she was a were panther had never crossed anyone's minds.

Then I saw the surprise on Edwards face, and I cursed myself silently for not remembering he could read my thoughts.

He was suddenly in front of me taking the girl into his arms and running with her towards the house. Everyone was confused, so I decided to tell them.

"She's a shifter" I said.

"That explains why she's naked, but why doesn't she smell like you?" asked Alice.

"She's not a wolf…she's a cat"

The surprise on everyone's face was almost laughable, they could accept werewolves but not a panther. While they were all getting over their shock I raced into the house to find out where Edward had taken the girl.

"In here Jacob" I heard him shout.

He was in one of the bedrooms upstairs and I found him in the closet.

"Hey man, what you doing?" I asked when he pulled out some of the clothes that I recognise as the ones Bella had worn a few weeks ago.

"Well the girls naked, I can't very well keep her like that, get Alice she is much better at dressing other people then I am" with that I ran down stairs and called for Alice to come upstairs.

After a few minutes we took the girl back down stairs and she was placed on the sofa.

Her hair was short and black, most likely she didn't want her fur to grow too long when she was in her Panther form.

Carlisle was examining her leg, and I sighed at the damage that Paul had inflicted on her.

"What happened Jacob? These marks look similar to Emily's" said Bella giving me a pointed look.

I raised my arms in a defensive pose and said "Hey it wasn't me, Paul did it, we were just going to go with the normal plan but she wasn't getting angry when we surrounded her. Paul got bored and decided to take matters into his own hands, or paws shall I say"

"So Paul attacked her" said Bella "But how did she get unconscious?"

"I did that" I said innocently.

"Explain" said Carlisle.

"As soon as Paul attacked her she shifted, and she went for Paul. She was bigger than we thought so before she caused any damage we had to help. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, so I pressed onto her chest with my paws until she passed out, and shifted"

"Well there isn't any permanent damage. The claw marks are already starting to heal, so we need to be ready for when she wakes up; she could still be a threat" said Carlisle as he finished bandaging her leg.

"What's her name?" asked Esme.

Bella answered "Angelica"

"Okay we will wait for her to wake up, and when she does we'll ask her whys she is here" said Bella.

I looked towards Edward who had a large frown on his face as he stared at Angelica.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and I knew that he had been reading Angelica's thoughts.

"She's dreaming" he said.

I sighed "well of course she's dreaming. What of?"

"Terrible things, blood, whips, knives, pain…so much pain. And then there's Aro's face"

"Why is she dreaming of such terrible things?" asked Esme.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon".


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica's POV

When I woke up I was surprised, and even more so when I found myself in unfamiliar territory.

I was on a sofa, and the room I was in was almost completely white the only exception was the TV and game station.

Suddenly I was scared, where was I? Were the wolves nearby? I began to panic, but then I saw someone approach.

He was good looking, tall and had blonde hair. He smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked and then I noticed the lab coat he was wearing.

"Are you a doctor?" when he nodded I asked another question. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home. One of my friends found you in the woods and brought you here" he said.

"I was attacked by a pack wolves" I shook my head and placed it in my hands. "They were huge, almost as big as bears. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Doctor Cullen"

"Well hi Doctor Cullen, I'm Angelica"

But then I caught his scent. The sweetness of it made me sneeze.

No, no, no, no.

He couldn't be one of them. They couldn't have found me already.

I was suddenly scared.

I stood up and moved away from him. I watched his every move and he seemed confused by my behaviour.

"What's wrong Angelica?" he asked.

"Your one of them, you're a bloodsucker"

This made him frown. "And what do you know about us?"

I growled; I was sick of his innocent act. He moved towards me, but then I noticed the door.

So as fast as I could possibly move I ran to the door. Only to be stopped by a tall dark haired bloodsucker. He looked strong and I couldn't possibly get passed him.

I heard Doctor Cullen approaching. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you keep behaving like this we will have to restrain you" he said calmly hoping I would stop my need to escape.

I remained in my defensive stance.

Doctor Cullen sighed. "Emmet" he said and then I was captured in very strong arms.

This made me panic and I began to struggle. This Emmet guy was strong so I couldn't break his hold on me.

So I began to change.

They weren't expecting it, so when I changed into my panther form I found myself free and on all fours.

Both of the vampires backed away from me as I growled at them, they were both looking at me with curiosity as if they hadn't seen me before. But if they worked for Aro they probably would have seen me before.

Before they could stop me I raced to the window and smashed into as I dived through. I had to get away, I had to run.

Then I saw them again.

The wolves were surrounding the house, but this time there were a lot more of them. They were all watching me, sizing me up as they got ready to pounce. Again I became scared, but instead of running I laid down and covered my face with my paws.

Bella's POV

We all heard the smashing of the glass and raced to see what it was.

And there we found a giant panther outside staring at the forest. But what surprised me the most was when it laid down on the floor and covered its face, as if it was crying.

The panther changed into a small girl who was about my size, and I was correct. She was crying.

She was curled into a ball sobbing, and ranting.

She kept saying "Keep them away from me, keep them away from me"

And then I looked and saw the wolves.

The big brown one, who I knew was Jacob, approached the Angelica. She looked up and saw him moving towards her and she flinched when he got to close. Then Jacob shifted.

Angelica had a look of complete shock on her face as she looked at Jacob. But then she fainted.

"Oops" said Jacob.

"Bring her back in here Jacob!" shouted Carlisle.

Jacob picked up the girl who was naked once again and carried her back into the house.

When we all got back in the house we saw Alice quickly getting Angelica dressed.

"I really didn't expect her to faint, I thought she would have felt relieved to see more shifters" said Jacob who regarded Angelica with a curious look.

"I think you may have scared her, one of the first things she said when she woke up was that she was attacked by wolves" said Carlisle.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I also believe she doesn't like vampires"

"But she works for the Volturi" I said.

"Maybe not, if she was from the Volturi she would have attacked us not run away from us" said Emmet. "And she really didn't like it when I grabbed her".

"Maybe I should talk to her" I said.

Jacob shook his head. "You're a vampire to, she would probably freak out".

"Please, I need to find out why she is living with Charlie"

"Okay, but Emmet should be nearby" said Carlisle.

"Sure, that's fine".

Angelica's POV

Again I found myself waking up on the same sofa. And sitting on a chair near the sofa was a tall brunette who was staring at me with strange golden eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Bella Swan, well Bella Cullen now" she replied with a smile.

"Wait, your Charlie's daughter" I said.

She nodded.

"But you're a vampire"

"Yes, and I would like to know why you are living with my Dad" she said and there was no smile on her face.

I frowned, what have done to these vampires to make them need to interrogate me. "I'm renting your old room".

"But why?"

I shrugged. "I need a place to sleep. I saw the ad he posted in a shop window so I contacted him and he let me live there. Why all the questions?"

"You're from Italy, and you know Aro, so I don't trust you" she said and glared at me.

"Why don't you trust me? I thought all you vampires worked together or something. Why don't you trust me because I know Aro, it should be me who doesn't trust you since you know him. What have you got against him?"

"He threatened my family, what have you got against him?"

I looked down at my hands and said "none of your business"

Bella stood up and walked out the room.

I was sat there alone for a while thinking about what I saw before I fainted. That wolf turned into a man, he is just like me. But I thought I was the only shifter. For my whole life I believed I was alone, that I was freak of nature and now I find out I'm not alone.

A few minutes later Bella entered the room with a red headed vampire who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is my husband, Edward" said Bella.

"How do you know Aro?" asked Edward.

I didn't answer I just looked away from the couple.

After a while I looked up and saw horror on Edward's face. He stared at me as if I had grown another head, his golden eyes held mine for a while before he ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I followed Edward out of the room and when we reached the kitchen everyone was looking at Edward.

"What did you see?" I asked.

He looked at me and closed his eyes. "I know why she only shifted when Paul attacked her" he opened his eyes again "she is from the Volturi, but they didn't send her. She ran away from them"

"Why would she run away from them?" I asked.

"They tortured her, they couldn't make her angry so they caused her so much pain that she shifted. The pain made her lose control, they whipped her and stabbed her and the more times she shifted because of the pain the more entertaining she became to the Volturi". Edward took a deep breath even though he didn't have to breathe. "Aro ordered the torture, and then he brought in Jane. They caused her so much pain that she kept on shifting back and forth all while they laughed at her. A few years ago Aro brought in other vampires to watch the torture and always they would end it with Jane finishing it off".

"How did she escape?" asked Esme who looked near tears at the mention of someone so young going through such torment.

"She shifted one day when they had stopped torturing her so that her natural healing abilities would get her ready for another show, but when the guards back was turned she attacked, she destroyed anyone who got in her way. She came here to Forks because she just got on a random plane".

"Poor girl" said Esme.

"So we can trust her" said Jacob.

"Maybe, she still doesn't trust us" said Edward.

**Angelica's POV**

Great, they hadn't heard me leave the house.

I had to get away from Forks, although I would regret leaving Charlie, he was really sweet. But if vampires knew I was here I wouldn't be able to get any peace.

Then I saw the truck coming up the drive way, I didn't move in time so the occupants of the truck had most likely seen me, so I held my ground.

The driver was a tall, dark haired man with dark brown skin who looked a lot like the man who could change into a wolf so I realized he was also a shifter. The driver went around to the passenger side of the door to help the person there get out.

The passenger was a short man in a wheel chair.

He came up to me and stared at me just like everyone else had, like he had never seen anything like me.

Then he smiled. "Hello, I'm Billy"

I couldn't speak, I was too nervous with the wolf shifter nearby so I was paralyzed with fear. The shifter was glaring at me and his face held his distrust of me.

"Sam stop, you're frightening the poor girl" said Billy and Sam stopped glaring at me to get back into the truck. "Jacob!" Billy shouted and the man I saw change ran outside.

"Hey Dad, what brings you up here?" asked Jacob.

Billy just stared at me.

"Ooh" Jacob smiled. "This is Angelica"

I still didn't move; I was petrified of the werewolf. His human form was much larger than mine and I found him quite intimidating. Even though he gave me a sweet smile I was still wary of him.

"Angelica, are you okay?" he asked and came towards me.

"No, stay away from me" I shouted when he got too close.

"Why?"

"It was you who attacked me in the woods, don't come near me" I shouted at him and took a large step back.

"We were trying to see if you were a threat, and I didn't attack you. That was Paul, and I would like to apologise for his behaviour; he doesn't show as much restraint as the other members of the pack"

"But you were the one who pinned me" I said and glared at him, while trying to hold in my frustration.

"That was to stop you hurting Paul; we didn't know you would act so strongly to being hurt"

I looked down shamefully and hid my face from their view whilst I tried to forget about Aro.

While I was thinking I overheard the pair's conversation.

"Sam said she was a threat" said Billy.

"We just discovered that she is only here seeking refuge, she knew nothing about the Cullen's and nothing about us. Also Edward read her mind and found some stuff in there that convinced us she was good"

Wait a minute, the red headed vampire had read my mind, and apparently told everyone else my secrets. And then I remembered that reading minds was Aro's power, how close were these people to the Volturi?

Jacob interrupted my thoughts "Angelica, I was wondering if you would come down to La Push with me and my Dad. Since you're a shifter we believe it would be okay if we told you our tribe's stories".

"What stories?" I asked.

Jacob smiled "About how we came to be shifters"

"I don't think our stories would be the same, I was born in England and that is where my whole family is from so my shifting skills could have been a mutation in my DNA as my parents weren't like me"

"Come with us anyway. The others also want to know that you're not a threat" said Billy.

Finally I nodded. "Okay, but can I go to Charlie's I need to tell him where I'm going"

Billy looked surprised. "You're living with Charlie? Why?"

I sighed "Why does everyone want to know why I'm living with Charlie, okay well it's because I have nowhere to stay, I found his ad in the stores, and also because he's a nice guy and I trust him". Taking a deep breath a stared at their stunned faces, this was most likely the most I had spoken to them.

We all got in the truck and drove off.

When we got to Charlie's I saw his police cruiser in the drive way along with my bike.

I ran to the door and found it already unlocked. "Charlie" I shouted when I ran in.

"Is that you Angelica?" when he saw me he sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, when I got home and found your bike in the driveway and you not in the house I was getting ready to send out a search party. "Where were you?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't know how much I should tell him so I gave him a half truth.

"I was out with Jacob…and Bella" was what I decided to say.

"You were with Bella?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to La Push with Jacob and his father. I don't know what time I'll be back, but there's left over lasagne in the fridge if you want it" I said as I walked out the door.

I heard him shout bye as I walked back up to the truck.

"Do you mind if I take my bike?" I asked Jacob.

"No, not at all just follow us to the reservation. It's just a small trip so you will be fine on your bike".

A few minutes later I was following their truck down a long road surrounded by lots of trees.

When we finally got to la Push we parked outside a small cottage like house, it looked very cosy.

"This is where Billy and I live" said Jacob. "Come on were having a bon fire tonight, most of the pack are going to be here, some may join us later their on patrol now"

"Why do you need to patrol" I asked.

"To make sure no vampires don't get on our territory. And if they do, we deal with them" he smiled at me and I shivered thinking about what I did to that small guard in Italy.

Around the small house there were a bunch of shifters gathered around a fire and an old man talking to a middle aged woman who was smiling at whatever they were talking about.

I sighed and tried not to think how jealous I was that they all had a family and I didn't.

"Hey Jake", shouted one of the smaller shifters.

"Hey Seth, this is Angelica"

Seth sniffed and his face turned into a look of confusion. "She doesn't smell right" he said.

"She's a were panther" announced Jacob.

"Cool, hi Angelica I'm Seth Clearwater. It's a pleasure to meet you"

I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey Paul stop hogging the food" shouted someone.

"I am not hogging the food" replied Paul.

I walked up to the werewolf called Paul and stared him in the face.

"I don't like it when people hurt me" I said and before he could blink I punched him in the stomach.

Paul fell to the ground clutching his stomach and groaning, while all around me people laughed and cheered.

I walked away from Paul and sat down on the grass near Seth, who was still laughing at Paul rolling on the floor.

"Good one Angelica, Paul deserved that" said Jacob as he sat down beside me.

"I don't like being hurt" I said in a whispered voice.

Jacob patted my back and said "I understand".

That was when Billy decided to tell the stories of the Quileute wolves and their ancestors. Their story was not how I pictured them becoming werewolves. It was nothing like my theory on how I was the way I am, their story was magic while mine was science, theirs was filled with family while I suffered through my gift on my own.

When Billy had finished the story I was near tears, so I took a deep breath and willed my tear filled eyes to dry up. All the men decided it was time for some food and when I saw the mound of hotdogs they had I tried to see if this could make them gain weight. If they ate like this all the time, surely they would be a little overweight, but no each of the werewolves had a perfect, muscular body.

"Hey guys, where's Embry and Leah?" shouted Jacob.

"Embry's still on patrol, Leah just left to replace him, he should be here before all the hotdogs are gone" shouted someone.

At that moment another tall werewolf ran up to the pack, with a not so happy face.

"Hey Embry" said Jacob. "Have you been on Patrol all day?"

The one called Embry Grunted in acknowledgment.

"Where have you guys been all day" he asked.

Jacob smiled "We were finding out what that weird scent I found the other day was, and we found it"

I blushed.

"That's weird I can smell it here" said Embry.

Jacob pointed to me "Meet Angelica" he said.

Embry stared at me and before I knew what happened he had ran off into the woods.

"That's weird" said Paul.

"I think he just imprinted" said the one Billy had called Sam.

"What's imprinting" I asked

Half an hour later I understood the concept of the imprinting, I had never heard of it and was astonished that these wolves would make a commitment to someone they didn't know, and even someone who wasn't even their age.

There was Quil and Jacob who had both imprinted on kids, Jacob with a girl called Renesmee and Quil with a kid named Claire. And apparently Embry had imprinted on me.

When Billy finished explaining about the imprinting, I didn't even think I just ran out of there. I heard a bunch of the werewolves shouting my name, but I didn't stop running. I ran to my bike and climbed on hoping to make an escape, but then he showed up.

Embry was stood there, staring at me with curious eyes and confusion.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Were panther" I said and almost laughed at the look of shock on his face.

"I didn't know your kind existed"

"Well that's rich coming from a werewolf" I glared at him which just made him laugh.

"I believe the others have explained about imprinting. And that you're my imprint" he said.

"Sure they explained it. But I don't believe it"

He looked angry as he said "why not?"

"The whole idea that soul mates exist, makes me fell nauseous; you can't expect to find someone so perfect for you that you were practically made for each other" I said and started my bike.

"I don't think that's the only reason you don't believe in soul mates"

"Well if there is another reason, you will be the last to know about it" I shouted and before he could reply I had drove away from him, heading back to Charlie's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Embry's POV**

I watched her drive away on her bike and sighed.

I had finally imprinted, and the one person I imprint on doesn't believe in soul mates. Great. Just great.

I saw Jacob running towards me and was about to turn away and leave when he reached me.

"Hey, where did Angelica go?" he asked.

"She went home"

"Why? What did you say to her?" he glared at me.

I looked him in the eyes and glared right back "why do you care?"

He frowned and sighed. "She's been through a lot; don't be so hard on her if she doesn't open up to you"

"Why what happened?"

"She used to live with the volturi"

At this I growled as was about to yell at Jake about endangering everyone by inviting her when he continued.

"They abused her, used her as their own personal performing monkey. They laughed at her when they caused her pain, so she ran away"

I was suddenly gripped by a wave of guilt and sorrow. The poor girl had suffered too much, and I was so quick to judge her. Thinking of her brought a surge of love into my heart, my imprint had finally come, but she was broken and unaware of what love can truly be. And I swore at that moment that I would fix her spirit and help her love again.

"Just don't pressure her. Just give her time" said Jacob.

I frowned at him; I had to be near her. When she drove away I felt like part of my soul went with her and my chest ached for it to come back. I knew I had to give her time, but that didn't mean I couldn't see her,


	8. Chapter 8

**Angelica's POV**

I arrived at Charlie's not long after my meeting with the pack.

Charlie was asleep when I arrived and with my advanced hearing I could hear his snores coming from his room.

I went to my room and flopped onto the bed like a ragdoll as all my energy had been drained during the day's events.

The bed was nice and soft and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

Me and Edward stood and watched the girl sleep. Her small body past out from exhaustion lay still on my old bed.

"Love, she is dreaming about her torture again" said Edward misery coating his voice and Angelica whimpered in her sleep.

"I feel so sorry for her, she has endured so much and for so long. And now I feel bad for actually thinking she could be a threat to us"

"You couldn't have known, she was from Volterra and could have been a threat. We are just lucky that she isn't" he whispered while putting his arm around my waist.

"We should still watch her, she may not be as controlled as the wolves, and she may be a threat to the human population if she can't control herself" I said and was dragging Edward toward the window so that we could make our departure.

"Sure, I will inform the others of what needs to be done"

And with that we were running back to the Cullen's.

**Angelica's POV**

I woke up in the morning and sneezed.

The scent of vampires was in my room and I panicked. I jumped off the bed and noticed the scent was faint but recent.

Why had vampire come into my room? Could it have been the golden eyed vampires I saw yesterday?

I didn't know whether I trusted them, they seemed good enough and don't look like they have the same feeding habits as the Volturi. I wonder if they are one of those vegetarian covens I overheard Aro talking about.

I got out of bed to get ready for another day at school and I could hear Charlie downstairs getting ready for work.

Running down the stairs I yelled "morning Charlie"

"Morning Angelica, are you okay? The guys at La Push didn't bother you too much did they?"

I shook my head "No it was fine"

He smiled at picked up his shotgun. "Well I'll see you later then and have a good day at school"

"Sure, see yah" I said as he walked out.

I walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. Curiosity getting the better of me I went to answer it.

And there stood a small brunette with short spiky hair; unfortunately she also had golden eyes and pale skin.

I leapt back into a defensive crouch.

The small vampire raised her hands in what seemed to be a sign of surrender; I didn't let my guard down though.

"What do you want?" I asked venom lacing my voice as I glared at her.

"Just to take you to school" she said.

I just continued to glare.

"Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Alice Cullen" seeing no reaction from me she pouted. I had to give her credit she did know how to pout but I was not giving into this vampire's mind tricks, I had fallen for them many times before.

"I can drive myself to school, and I wouldn't get into a car with vampires even if it was a life or death situation" I growled. "So leave me the hell alone".

I slammed the door and returned to my breakfast.

When I had finished I went upstairs to grab my backpack and walked out towards my bike, when I was ambushed.

The little pixie vampire, and a tall blonde one were standing next to my bike.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at them.

Then I started to feel a wave of calm and then glared at the blonde vampire.

"Don't mess with my emotions" I whispered menacingly.

The surprise on both their faces was almost comical, I can't believe they didn't realise after living with the volturi I had a great intuition for their cursed powers.

Taking advantage of their surprise I sped off down the road heading towards the school.

When I arrived at the school everyone stared at me again and my bike as if I was dangerous, well I was but not in this form.

Ignoring the stares I walked into the school heading to my first class.

In English lit I was sat right at the back of the class and trying to absorb as little attention as possible. When class started I was in an uncomfortable silence as the teacher walked in.

She was pretty, and a vampire.

Her long brown hair flowed behind her and her golden eyes stared directly at me.

Why couldn't they leave me alone?

Without hesitation I jumped up from my seat and ran out of class before the vampire teacher could stop me.

Running down the halls I ran into a solid chest.

I looked up to see the red headed vampire from last night standing in front of me. I forgot his name.

I shoved him out my way with my supernatural strength and watched as he skidded across the floor on his back.

Then I ran again.

I was outside and I just panicked without thinking I ran to the forest and when I got far enough I shifted, my clothes turned to shreds but thankfully my backpack with my gym gear was still on my back.

I ran as fast I could through the forest trying to get away from those monsters, the ones that obviously worked for Aro otherwise they would leave me alone.

I ran toward where I heard running water hoping I could find peace and solace while there.

The river I heard was small but the rhythm of the water crashing into rocks was soothing.

I leapt across it to perch on a tall branch that had a clear view of the river.

I was enjoying my solitude when I was knocked from the branch by a hard body. When I landed as quickly as I could, I turned around to face my attacker.

I saw a grey wolf, this wolf wasn't the same as the grey wolf that had attacked me before, and this one had a tint of black around its paws and neck and was female.

She growled at me and I growled back, my fur sticking up and my teeth bared ready for a fight.

I had had enough of these wolves and pounced onto the she wolf before she could blink.

I had her pinned underneath me when she bit into my neck, her fangs drawing blood, and my feline throat let out a yelp as I retreated from her. My blood stained her fangs as she stalked closer to me, I stood my ground and when she jumped at me I bit her leg.

She barely felt it as she clawed at my back.

When she had finished her attack on my back I was left weak and defenceless on the floor. My backpack was in shreds on the ground but my clothes looked intact, and when I looked up I could see the wolf getting ready to tear out my throat.

"Leah! No!" I heard someone shout and caught a glimpse of the red headed vampire yelling towards us.

The wolf growled at him and continued to move towards my neck as I lay on the ground in pain.

Then she was gone and all I could hear was growls and the snapping of jaws as I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Embry's POV**

I smelt blood and followed the scent to the river.

And that's where I saw a black panther on the ground whose throat was about to be ripped out by Leah.

I growled and jumped onto Leah to stop her.

She snapped at me but when she saw who it was she stopped fighting me.

_What are you doing? _I screamed at her mentally.

_Taking care of a threat _she replied.

_She is not a threat, she is my imprint _she whimpered and I felt her guilt. I read her thoughts and saw that she attacked Angelica without provocation I snapped my jaws at her then shifted.

When I had my clothes on I saw that Angelica was unconscious and in her human form. And naked.

I was overcome by my desire to touch my imprint. But shook it off as I saw the wounds on her back.

I saw the clothes that were spread around on the floor and began to dress her when I noticed the scent of vampires.

I looked up to see the Cullens standing at the treaty line looking concerned. I walked to the treaty line and up to Carlisle.

He examined her wounds and opened his arms for me to pass her over, I shook my head. I couldn't let her go, couldn't leave my soul mate alone to suffer.

He sighed and gestured for me to follow; all of us began to run towards the Cullen's home. When we arrived I was told to put Angelica on a hospital looking bed upstairs.

I waited in the kitchen after Esme fed me some of her cooking, mmm and that cake was good. But my mind was still filled with worry at the thought that she wouldn't wake up, and that she could be seriously hurt.

And hour later Carlisle came downstairs looking grim, and I was hit with a wave of sadness.

He walked up to me and explained her injuries. "She has several broken ribs, many bones in her arm are severely broken and will need surgery, which I am capable of doing here, she has a few bites which are already healing, and other than that just a few bruises"

The thought of surgery unnerved me but I kept my cool and nodded towards him in an indication to proceed.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned around to see Bella standing behind me.

"We need to call Charlie" she said.

I looked at her confused.

"Angelica is living with him and I don't want him to be worried"

I nodded and walked towards a phone.

Charlie picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, its Embry. I just wanted to tell you there was an incident with the pack and Angelicas been injured" before I could finish Charlie shouted.

"What? What happened?"

"Leah thought she was a threat and attacked" I explained.

"But she's human, how can she have been mistaken for a threat. She's just kid"

I sighed "she isn't completely human, she's a were panther" I said bluntly.

He was silent and I thought he had hung up until he said "Okay just make sure she is okay"

Then he hung up.

I sighed and fell backwards onto the Cullen's white couch, and found myself falling asleep.

**Angelica's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy, my head was spinning and my body felt numb and weak. I couldn't feel my arm and I felt like I wasn't myself.

I felt so helpless.

And I hate feeling helpless. I couldn't stand being at anyone else's mercy, where they were able to do whatever they wanted to me. Like the Volturi always did to me.

I heard a noise to my left but I couldn't move my head, or open my eyes.

"Who's there?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Me, doctor Cullen"

I began to panic and I heard a loud beeping going off near my head.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help you. You were seriously injured and have just been through surgery you shouldn't stress yourself right now"

I felt tears running down my face. "I was attacked by those wolves again". I finally managed to open my eyes to look at the blonde vampire. "Why won't they leave me alone?" I cried.

"Shhh, it was just a misunderstanding. One of them didn't know about you and saw you as a threat so she attacked. I'm sure she is very sorry"

When he had finished talking I had noticed that there were more vampires in the room, some I recognised as the red head, the pixie, and the blonde dude who messed with my emotions, the English lit teacher and Bella.

I stared at them in terror, and I knew I was back in their home again, and I just wanted to get out.

"How did I get here?" I said the panic never leaving my voice as I stared at them all warily.

"Embry brought you here" oh so the werewolf who imprinted on me had brought me back to a group of vampires, that's a great way to start a relationship. _Not._

I glared at the group of vampires, and before they could even react, I leapt of the bed and tossed a bunch of surgical equipment on the floor. With my inhuman speed I ran from the room and looked for a way out.

Then I saw a little girl.

"Hello, what are you doing?" she asked me as I still looked around anxiously for a door or window.

Then the vampires came.

Without thinking I extended my claws and grabbed the girl.

The girl screamed and looked helplessly at the vampires.

"Nessie!" they all shouted.

Quickly I jumped over the stairway banister with the girl in my arms, and landed perfectly on my feet even though my arm and ribs screamed in protest.

When I reached the door I let go of the girl and made a run for it, without looking back I ran into the woods hoping I wouldn't be followed.

**Embry's POV**

When I woke up I could hear the quiet sobs of Renesmee, I opened my eyes to find everyone crowding round her as she cried.

"What happened?" I asked after a huge yawn.

Everyone looked towards me and I could see the emotion on their faces, anger, sadness and confusion.

"Angelica ran away" said Carlisle. "And she threatened Nessie"

I was shocked; she seemed so sweet and incapable of harm, but Nessie seemed unharmed so I was still confident in the fact that Angelica was in no way a threat.

"She really doesn't like you guys" I said jokingly.

They said nothing.

"So what we going to do?"

Carlisle was the first to speak "well she is still seriously injured; she would be going to shelter. So I think we should check out Charlie's first. We also need to make sure she isn't harmed any further. She may be a were-panther, but her body will fail if she has to endure any more pain".

"We'll check out Charlie's" said Esme as she grabbed onto my arm.

"Okay" I said.

We arrived at Charlie's house a few minutes later and me and Esme caught Angelica's scent. She was at the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angelica's POV**

I ran through the woods towards Forks.

When I finally got back to Charlie's I was relieved to see his police cruiser in the drive way, the vampires would definitely not attack if I was with Bella's father.

I stumbled through the door way, my energy was fading fast as my body tried to fight the pain. I heard Charlie in the living room but before could make it any further I fell to the floor crying out in pain.

"Angelica? Is that you?" I heard Charlie shout.

I could only whimper.

I heard his footsteps as he ran towards me. "Angelica, oh my god. What happened? I thought you were with the Cullens. I'll call Carlisle right away"

"No!" I screamed. "Please, keep those vampires away from me" I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Angelica, honey. You have stitches in your arm and you look like you just got out of surgery. We need to get you to a doctor" he said and started to help me up.

"I can't, no" I shouted and I could feel my body trembling. My whole body heated up until I exploded into a huge mass of fur.

Charlie was shuffling back on the floor as he stared at me in horror,

The stitches in my arms had fallen out and my arm was bleeding incredibly fast my arm felt as if it was on fire, and I was struggling to breathe.

I roared out in pain.

The door crashed open and I saw Embry and the teacher vampire standing before me.

I shifted back and when I looked at me arm the gruesome look of the injury almost made me gag.

"How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone" I cried as the pain in my arm became numb.

The vampire came up to me and knelt beside me.

"We are not going to hurt you; we just want to make sure you're okay. Everyone is upset now about what you did to my granddaughter but we are willing to overlook it, if you will just calm yourself and trust us" she said.

I nodded.

The small vampire, noticing I was being reasonable, picked me up and carried me out the house.

I looked towards Charlie, who was getting over the shock of seeing me transform. "I'm sorry Charlie" I whispered.

And then I passed out from blood loss.

When I woke up again I was back in a hospital bed.

The vampire doctor was sitting on a leather seat in the corner reading a book, but when he heard me stir he stood up.

And then I noticed I was tied down.

Leather straps held my wrists and ankles to the bed, and I began to panic.

No! I can't be chained up again. I can't have my freedom taken away from me, not again please not again.

"Please remain calm, we are not holding you prison" said the red head. "This is just a precaution as some people in this house are afraid of what you might do"

"Please I don't like being tied up, I…I can't stand being chained up like an animal"

Memories flashed before my eyes about being strapped down and whipped, all the time they chain me up, but even when I transformed I couldn't break free. Not until the guards forgot to tighten them.

Sadness registered on his face, and I knew he had read my mind.

"Edward what's wrong?"

Edward, so that was his name, now I remember.

"She's remembering all the times the Volturi tied her up and tortured her, the sadness and pain she felt is overwhelming"

The doctor also turned sad after hearing my misfortune.

"Please, I won't do anything. Just let me out…please" I said while sobbing.

They looked at each other, and were about to undo the straps when a model like blonde walked into the room with an angry snarl on her face.

"Don't, have you seen what she did to Nessie. She shouldn't be allowed out, she could hurt someone" she said.

The doctor turned to the model vampire "Rosalie, I know you're worried about Nessie, but if we keep treating her like the Volturi did then she'll never trust us".

I was still sobbing but was able to hear her last words as she left the room. "Okay, but I'll be watching her"

When they released me I sat up.

I moved no further, I just sat there with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I was just scared" I whispered through my tears.

They nodded in acknowledgment and helped lift me up off the bed.

I looked at them confused.

"We are going downstairs for a family meeting… about you" Edward answered my unspoken question.

They held onto my arms as we walked down the stairs, still worried that I might run again. I let out a sigh and just let them lead me to the living room.

There were lots of vampires there… and werewolves. They all stared at me when we entered the room, most glared at me whilst some looked at me with pity in their eyes. I wanted to scream out that I didn't need their pity, that they had no right to feel like that towards me they were monsters.

Edward growled beside me and I let my mind go blank.

"Okay everyone, Angelica here has promised to behave herself. She apologises for what she did and swears that she only acted out of fear, she meant us no intentional harm" said Doctor Cullen.

The two vampires lead me to a seat that was in an isolated corner of the room, but could be seen from where everyone was sat, when I sat down I let a small cry of pain. Two powerful looking vampires, including the one that came with the pixie girl stood guard next to the chair. I curled my legs up onto the chair with me and wrapped my uninjured arm around my knees, my face was still stained with tears and I'm pretty sure I looked like a complete mess.

I was in a hospital gown and I was still in a lot of pain, but they all continued to glare at me.

"So… what do you want?" I asked.

"We want to know if you can control yourself" the werewolf called Sam blurted.

I suddenly became angry "oh you want to know if I can control myself…well I was doing a pretty good job at it until you all started to interfere in my life." I snarled. "I went to school; I had a normal life that I have always dreamed of having for a while, until you all ruined it".

"We only wanted to keep an eye on you, we are trying to protect people here in Forks" said the pixie vampire.

"Well I want to be left alone, why couldn't you do that? If you had I wouldn't have even been here and I wouldn't have touched the girl. I wouldn't have ran off and gotten attacked by a wolf" I looked up and saw the only female werewolf in the room and glared at her, she had a look of shame and remorse on her face.

"Leah is very sorry about what she did, and we are to about scaring you like that" said the nice vampire who had followed me to Charlie's.

I looked down and remained silent.

"Look, it's not that we are worried about the safety of the humans we are also worried about you, you have been through so much and we want to make sure you're okay" said Bella.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I hate it how you show emotions towards me, how you act like you care when all your kind has ever done to me is caused me pain" I glared at her.

"We are not like the Volturi; in fact they hate us too. We have become too powerful and they are worried about us trying to over throw them, we have stood against them and hate what they have done to you" Bella stood up and moved towards me "we want you to trust us, we can help you. If the Volturi ever try coming here they can't touch us" she said and was now kneeling in front of me.

"But they have those witch twins, they're too powerful to stand against" I whispered.

"Their powers won't work on me, I have a shield and can protect everyone from them" she said proudly.

I noticed her husband Edward was nervous about how close she was to me, and I was wary as I sat up.

The vamps next to me stiffened and were prepared to defend Bella if I went after her, "I have one question, why did you stand up to the Volturi?"

She smiled "They thought we had created an immortal child" I nodded I had heard Aro talk about them before. "When really we had a hybrid of a human and vampire…my daughter Renesmee".

To say I was shocked would have been a huge understatement "she's your daughter?" I whispered.

I looked towards the girl realising how remarkable of a resemblance she had to both Bella and Edward.

"I'm sorry" I said to the girl and Bella.

And then I curled up into a ball and began crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Embry's POV**

When angelica began to cry my heart broke.

What could be going on inside her head to cause her so much pain? And all I wanted to do was comfort her, take her in my arms and listen to her troubles. She was my imprint, my instincts told me to grab her and never let go I didn't want to leave her side but yet she didn't want to be with me.

I turned to Edward and asked "what's wrong?"

I looked at the sorrow in his eyes "she is thinking about her parents, how they had abandoned her and left her on the streets, then the volturi found her on one of their missions. She's jealous of the love that Nessie has and that she has always felt unloved"

I saw most of the family's faces turn sad as I felt my own do the same.

"That's awful" I said.

I saw Bella hugging Angelica and noticed that she didn't flinch when being touched by a vampire, but I couldn't help envy Bella for getting to touch her.

I saw Esme walking up to them and she patted angelica's shoulder "Honey, we know you must be upset but you're safe here with us. We won't hurt you, were trying to help you, please come with me and I'll get you some food"

Angelica whipped the tears off her face and nodded, "Okay" and she followed Esme into the kitchen still not letting go of Bella.

Then the rest of the Cullens began to talk, Alice "the poor thing how much pain she had to go through, she needs a family".

Jasper "there was so much pain radiating off of her that I swear I was almost crippled with it"

Rosalie "How can you feel sorry for her after what she did? She can't be trusted we need to be on our guard all the time. We shouldn't be worried about her trusting us, we need to worry about whether we can trust her" she almost yelled.

Carlisle "Rosalie, she is just a young girl we can't expect her to be able to trust us when all she's known of vampires is pain, and I'm sure we can trust her she only acted that way to protect herself"

Edward "We need to convince her to stay here, she needs to be monitored for a while until we are sure she trusts us"

Sam "I agree but my pack and I would like to take her to La Push now and then so the elders can find out more about her"

Everyone nodded in agreement, including me; if she came to La Push I could spend more time with her.

**Angelica's POV**

I sat at the table and ate my mac and cheese, while Bella and the vampire, who I had found out was called Esme, watched on with relieved smiles. I finished off the food and was about to take the plate to the sink when Esme grabbed it from my hands.

"It's okay dear, I'll do it you just rest. Bella could get you some cake if you like"

I nodded.

Bella opened to fridge and pulled out a four layered chocolate cake and cut me a slice. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Thank you" I said and took the first bite.

I groaned in appreciation and I could see Esme grin, she must have made the cake.

Now that I looked at Esme I could tell she was one of those mothering types, those kinds of people who had love for anyone, and would welcome them into their families with open arms.

I stopped eating the cake to cover my face with my hands.

Bella was immediately behind me rubbing my back and asking what was wrong, I could not answer. I was overcome with jealousy and sorrow and how much this family loved each other, I wanted a family but I knew it was ridiculous to want to join this family, I mean come on their all vampires.

I turned to Bella and Esme and said "I'm really tired, can I go back to Charlie's now please"

They both stiffened and I knew that wasn't going to happen "I'm sorry dear but with you just having surgery, Carlisle thinks that it wouldn't be right for you to leave for a while"

I sighed in resignation and placed my head on the counter.

I could hear footsteps and talking as a few people came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her" I heard Embry say.

"She's just tired" said Bella who began to stroke my hair.

Warm hands began to rub my back and with a sigh I fell asleep next to my chocolate cake.

I woke up in a gold and white room, the bed I laid on was absolute heaven as if I was laying on cloud. I noticed it was dark outside and the house was silent.

I got out of the bed and my legs shook as my body tried to wake itself up.

I walked to the door, turning the handle slowly I peered out the door.

The hall way was clear, I couldn't see any vamps or wolves around but I knew better than to try to escape. I didn't want a replay of last time.

"Hello?" I said and saw Esme walking down the hallway.

"Oh, Angelica. You're awake good, would you like something to eat you've been asleep for quite a few hours"

I nodded "sure" and at that moment my stomach growled loudly, and with their super vampire hearing they were all bound to hear it.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on dear" said Esme taking me by the arm and leading me downstairs.

I had to admit that I really liked Esme, she was like a mother always caring. Just like the mother I always wanted. My eyes watered at the memory of being left abandoned on the streets, how my parents dumped me in an alley and left me in the cold.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Edward was there looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I know how you feel Angelica, I can feel it in my mind through your memories. I just want you to know that we wont hurt you like the Volturi" he said his words sincere.

I let the tears fall from my eyes.

"And your welcome to be part of our family" he continued.

I jumped up and wrapped my uninjured arm round his neck "Thank you" I sobbed.

He patted my back, and when I stepped back he had a smile on his face "your welcome. Please consider us as your family we wish you know harm, and most of us want to take care of you"

"Most of you?" I said.

He looked uncomfortable "Well… some of the others didn't like the stunt you pulled with Renesmee and are reluctant to except you. But once they see the real you, the one not driven by fear, they will learn to care for you as much as the rest of us"

I nodded and continued to follow Esme to the kitchen. Now that I wasn't scared, and trying to run away I actually noticed the size and look of the building. I was huge and well decorated , the style spoke family home and I knew that Esme had decorated the house.

"Wow Esme, your house is beautiful" I said to her when we arrived in the kitchen.

She smiled appreciatively "Why, thank you Angelica" if vampires could blush I'm sure Esme would have just then.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went hunting" she said "they usually like going in groups gives them time to spend with Nessie that way. They all adore her, Rose especially; she never had kids when she was human and since she became a vampire she lost the ability to have children, so she loves Renesmee a lot" she sighed. "I lost child once, I was so distraught over it I tried to kill myself, that's how Carlisle found me. He had already turned Edward and I treated Edward as my son, and now we have Nessie I can actually have the chance to watch a child grow up, even if it is extremely fast" she laughed lightly.

"You really care about your family; I just wish my parents actually cared about me like you do for your family. I just feel so out of place in a family so full of love as yours"

"It's okay sweetie, you can fit in here if you just let us into your life and let us help you. We can make you feel better if you just trust us".

I nodded my thanks to choked up to say anything.

She got me some oat meal and I looked down to see strawberries and bananas arranged in a smiley face, and I let out a huge laugh.

"Thank you Esme, this looks great"

"You're welcome" she said and walked out the room.

**PLEASE REVIEW I'M NEW AT THIS AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
THANX!**


End file.
